Behind the Masks
by starfire341
Summary: A mask has always been part of a hero. A hero has always been part of mask. Identities are meant to be secret, but when the masks are removed things will never be the same. Hopefully better than it sounds!
1. Prologue

**Title: Behind the Masks**

**Name: starfire341**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League if I did there would be an YJ season three**

**Prologue**

**Location: Unknown**

**May 10, 10:14 EDT**

It was a dark and stormy night in Metropolis City. It was more or less a rather clique beginning. Yet none of the thunder or lightning would stop Q from reaching her destination: Lex Corp.

She entered the sleek tall industrious building. She had an odd misplaced swagger that clearly belonged somewhere else. Her jet black trench coat and army boots stood out in the building of suits and ties. She was also clearly too young to hold a job at Lex Corp.

She strode toward the secretary's desk and leaned against it expectantly.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked dryly as if dealing with a teenage girl was beneath her.

"I have an appointment with Lex Luthor," the girl replied with an equally dry tone.

"Mr. Luthor isn't taking student interviews right now. You can come back tomorrow," she said her voiced laced with a false pleasantness.

"That's where you're wrong," the girl said as she notched what looked like a small silver toy gun against the secretary's head. "Do you know what this is? This is a next gen Shock Wave gun still under wraps by Star Labs. I can give you a quick and quiet death. I'm not a student. I'm an asset of Lex Luthor. He'll _want_ to see me."

The secretary, eyes widened with shock, nodded and got up from her chair. She came out from behind the counter.

"Follow me," she said shakily keenly aware of the small gun still pinned against her back as she guided the girl to Luthor's office.

Lex Luthor's office was at the top of the sleek office building. In addition to that the office had a privet elevator leading right into his office. The office's wide windows were pounded by rain as it contorted making the outside surroundings look like wet ink smearing on a page.

And there, near the window there was a desk silhouetted by the darkness of the evening. There sat Lex Luthor in all his splendor and greatness. He appeared calm and collected, completely in control.

"Sir, um… a girl would like to see you," the secretary stammered scared about how her employer might act to an unexpected visit.

Luthor smiled to himself.

"It's very good to see you again my dear," he said addressing the teen. She nodded at him in acknowledgment. "You may go Mary."

The secretary, Mary, nodded obediently and exited the office.

After Mary left the room, Luthor turned to the young teen a cool smile on his face.

"What news of our plans?" he asked the girl.

She gave an equally cold smile to Luthor in return. It didn't quite suit her beautiful face. She looked like the kind of girl who be caught at the mall on weekend and would shameless flirt with a cute guy. Instead the cold smile made her seem older closed off and … cynical.

"Everything is ready. We wait only for Savage's word," she replied. "And he has given it hasn't he."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She already knew of Savage's authorization to set the plan into motion as soon as possible.

"You already know," he said coolly. His eyes rested on her trying to communicate an unspoken question.

_When does Savage want it?_

She frowned.

"All in good time Luthor," she said cryptically. _(Translation: Tomorrow)_

He smiled. But his smile was happy or any other positive emotion or any emotion for that matter. It was devoid of emotion and feeling.

"My dear you have out done yourself," he stated. "I'm proud of you, Q."

"Thank you Luthor," she cooed. "As I say though with the Light reap the benefits what the Justice League sows."

Luthor reached under his desk and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. He popped the bottle and poured its contents into the two glasses. He offered a glass to the girl.

He cocked an eyebrow to the girl asking an unspoken question.

She gave a seductive smile , her blue-gray eyes warming considerably.

"But of course."

She took the glass from his hand and held it up. A toast.

"To a new world."

"To a new world," he chorused and they both drank.

This was the start of a new era.

**AN: Okay guys, this is my first fanfic so feedback is really appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for all of you who faved/followed the story. I'd appreciate it if you'd reviewed. Reviews make my day and all who review will get digital cookies.**

**Special shout out to leena1445 who reviewed and is my new beta!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any of DC's works. The only thing I own is Q.**

Chapter 1

**Location: Gotham Academy**

**May 11, 13:11 EDT**

Artemis Crock sat in her AP Biology class at Gotham Academy beside Dick Grayson.

Dick Grayson was technically a ninth grader but he was a known brainiac who was in a lot of advanced placement classes.

She was supposed to be working a worksheet for Mrs. Hudson due at the end of the period. She was struggling and therefore her mind was beginning to wander. She was also beginning how Dick was able to finish his worksheet so fast.

Dick Grayson, on the other hand, was pretending to read his book while waiting for the others to finish.

His eyes re-read the same sentence over and over and over again until the words of the passage seemed to melt together into a black and white blur.

He looked up from his book and blinked trying to clear his vision. The room was plain, only furnished with standard student desks, Mrs. Hudson's wooden desk, and the computer interactive smart board.

He sighed silently to himself. He was tired of his book and of the monotonous classroom surroundings. What he wanted was a distraction.

"Greetings Citizens of Earth."

The smart board had flickered to life.

**Location: Happy Harbor High School**

**May 11, 13:11 EDT**

M'gann and Conner were in Mr. Carr's civics class when it happened.

They were both pretending to watch a video on the Norway's monarchy in the past and its role in Norway's government today. In reality, M'gann and Connor were having a psychic conversation.

"I'm not sure I get the point," M'gann said. "The whole idea of just having a monarchy for show but not for actual governing."

"That's actually a good point," Connor agreed.

Connor was actually having a good day; no fights, snarky comments, or anger.

It wasn't normal.

He was getting worried if things didn't blow up in his face right away; they ended up imploding and creating a bigger mess. The last thing he needed was a huge imploding situation in his face.

"Connor. Connor? M'gann asked. "Are you seeing this?"

"Um… no," he replied. "What exactly are you seeing?"

"Look at the screen!"

Connor turned his attention back to the screen, which was now showed a shadowy figure shrouded by light.

"Oh God."

His day just got a whole lot more complicated.

"Greetings Citizens of Earth," Q said as she faced the camera.

"The Justice League has been our saviors and protector for so long now. But do you wonder who they really are? Look to the person beside you. Are you sure they aren't a member of the League?"

She paused theatrically.

"Well, I come bearing answers."

She paused again imaging the face of shock of her billions of viewers.

"Let's begin with Captain Marvel, the protector of Fawcett. He's such a crowd pleaser, isn't he? He's very amiable, good with the people, and may I dare say almost… childish."

She smiled as pictures of Captain Marvel at work appeared.

"That's because he's actually ten year-old boy, Billy Batson to be exact. He can go from this," video footage of Captain Marvel was shown as he spoke an unheard word and he was struck by lightning. When the smoke from the lightning cleared it revealed a young boy: Billy, "to this in an instant."

Q gave the audience a moment to digest the information. She could picture the looks of surprise across her viewer's faces.

"Should I go on?"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. There's usually going to be two heroes revealed at a time. Next chapter we'll be getting Billy and the League's reactions, a few looks at the Team at school, and more IDs revealed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all of you who followed, faved, and reviewed! Your feedback is really appreciated! Also expect a (longer) wait time between chapters. School is starting soon and it's going to be a major pain in the behind.**

**This is un-betaed so all grammatical errors you see are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Does a teenaged fanfiction writer really own Young Justice?**

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Fawcett City Elementary School**

**May 11, 12:11 CDT**

Billy panicked when he heard the words "Captain Marvel" and "identity". Normally he would shrug it off and laugh but, this was different. Everything about this program was different.

So he did what any ten year-old what do. He went to the bathroom.

His hand shot into the air waving desperately.

"Yes, Billy," Mrs. Smith said.

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

The woman sighed and resisted the urge to face palm.

"Alright, Billy," she finally said. "Go. But be quick I doubt you want to miss this."

Billy raced out the classroom door and to the nearest exit.

He was outside the school. He looked around wildly making sure no one was looking. His heart was pounding and thoughts were racing through his head. _How did someone find out? Do they really know who I am?_

People were gathered around their phones and displayed televisions. Several people were pointing at his.

He didn't think. Instead he ran to the nearest zeta tube… or home.

He didn't care anymore all he needed to do was run.

**Location: Keystone High School**

**May 11, 12:11 CDT**

Wally West was sitting in his Calculus class when the video came on screen.

He was pretending to take notes on Mr. Prior's lecture, by doodling in his notebook. He was half way done drawing a Flash logo when the video came on.

He had trouble playing it off. He had nearly dropped his pen and notebook in shock. Whoever this was had gotten Billy's identity right.

Students around him had begun whispering and conversing amongst themselves. Mr. Prior tried to settle them down.

"Class," he said warningly. "Settle down."

It scared him. If this was how his peers would react to his identity, what would happen if they found out his identity?

"Zatara, our resident spell caster of the Justice League," Q pulled up a video of Zatara in action. "What if I told you he was really an iconic Las Vegas show magician, Giovanni Zatara?"

She pulled up pictures of Giovanni and Zatara and compared them.

"See the resemblance?"

"But what you may not know is that Giovanni has a beautiful young daughter, he hides away from the world: Zatanna," she said as she pulled up a picture of Zatanna. "Pretty isn't she? Some much like her father in more ways than none. She got his knack at all things magical."

A video appeared of Zatanna on a mission with the Team perform magic.

"Well, I've got to go and pick out some more heroes to i.d. for you," Q added. "In the meantime enjoy this footage of the Justice League's covert operation team."

**Location: Wayne Enterprises Headquarters**

**May 11, 13:15 EDT**

Bruce Wayne was frustrated. He was already receiving calls from his business partners asking if he knew anything else about the Justice League, since his company had ties to the League. He had already smashed his phone in frustration.

He locked himself in his office and ordered no one to disturb him.

It would be impossible to get to a zeta-tube without being spotted. So, that left him one option; hide.

He hunched over his laptop scoured for traces for the video feed. It was hard to trace but not impossible.

_001010100010111010000_

_Access denied._

He let out a string of profanities. Tracing the feed would be harder than he thought, but he wasn't giving up.

He would find out who was up to this, no matter what the cost.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
